Maps
Underground On the day of the actual Dirty Bomb event, this station was used as an evacuation center. Then a morgue. Then a CDA control center as they built the containment wall sealing off the contaminated zone. And now there's some kind of archive in lower levels. Shame if it got flooded, and all that evidence erased, eh? Bridge New anti-radiation drugs being developed in the fortified GH Medical building? Maybe. But whatever they are, someone wants them. And someone else wants to keep them where they are. A paradox: the things that must stay are the things that must be taken. To resolve, just add Mercenaries. Trainyard An incoming armored train carrying data cores, a carriage blocking its way, a broken bridge off which it can fall to break it open and spill the data cores, a helicopter standing by to extract them- what could possibly go wrong? OK, different question: what won’t go wrong? Terminal Two rail containers full of documents. A train station, sealed off behind a fortified wall, a last rail link to the world outside the contaminated zone. Why are these hard copy-crammed containers so important? As evidence? Of what? Anyway, they need destroying. Or protecting. Your mission orders may vary. Chapel Some data you can’t delete remotely. Some encrypted servers live in fortified vaults and need to be wiped with two EMP Charges, right this minute, before their data can be decrypted. Of course getting the EMP charges there, carried by an Extraction Vehicle, through London’s old winding streets, tricky. Hmm. Dome The new CDA Containment Shield is a miracle of science: a colossal ionic radiation filter that'll speed up London's decontamination process tenfold. So they say. It also prevents any aerial surveillance of the inner zone. And it's trapped an airship, one that Jackal seems suddenly very interested in. Strange days. Market Beautiful views of the forthcoming Containment Shield and easy access to the local organic market could have been a clairvoyant estate agent's spin. These cramped apartment blocks never got far off the ground before the evacuation, though, left as a residence for attacking Jackals. Overground Train tracks, train tracks, everywhere. Forgotten long before the evacuation of London, the CDA have granted a new lease of life to this husk of British industry. A dusty, brick-strewn life, sure, but housing two precious pylons that help to power a modern marvel of technology counts for something, right? Gallery Set in the fading splendor of London's South Bank, the retired Gallery is no longer the bustling jewel in the capital's crown, now acting as a base for the CDA at the foot of their Containment shield. The austere concrete haven's now been hit by a savage Jackal attack, whose Mercs have set about putting the brutal in brutalism. Dockyard Set in the dilapidated docks of East London, Dockyard continues Jackal's desperate bid for the CDA secrets aboard the airship. In this three-stage Objective and Stopwatch map, Jackal need to airlift the CDA's armored 'Holodrive' from the wreckage, using only an EV, military grade C4, and a ton of bullets. Vault Jackal have unlocked the secrets of the Holodrive, unearthing detailed schematics of the Containment Shield's power systems. To overload those systems, the first port of call is a giant CDA vault storing two backup Power Cores in central London. In this three-stage Objective and Stopwatch map, Jackal need to disrupt an AA Command Centre, destroy the vault doors with C4, and then deliver the two Power Cores to the awaiting chopper. Category:Browse